


Fall

by WroughtBetwixt



Series: JohnWard Prompts [37]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Espionage, Gen, Halloween, Implied Relationships, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Pre-HYDRA Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re going to a Halloween party?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

“We’re going to a Halloween party?”  
  
John adjusted his suit, glancing at Grants’s reflection in the mirror; he was similarly dressed up, and John paused a moment to admire the view. “No. We’re going to a cocktail party that just happens to be on Halloween.”  
  
“Right.” Grant leaned against the doorframe. “Why are we even going? You hate these SHIELD dog and pony shows. It’s just going to be a bunch of schmucks getting wasted.”  
  
“Mhm. Pierce is going to be one of them.”  
  
Grant stood up straight. Pierce, a high-ranking member of Hydra, and a leader of a division that held very little of John’s love. They played nice on the field, but Grant knew John hated the guy’s guts, and was waiting for any excuse needed to take him out. John had always said that Pierce was a danger to Hydra: too bold, too loud, too eager to bring Hydra out into the open. John wasn’t a “true believer”, but he understood more than most the need for Hydra to remain in the shadows. Quiet, covert... pulling the puppetstrings from behind the curtain. Pierce and his goons wanted Hydra to be something it wasn’t, and should never be; the last time Hydra had tried to make a public spectacle, they’d lost their founder. They couldn’t risk that again.  
  
Some people never learn.  
  
“What do you want me to do?”  
  
“Nothing,” John replied. He slipped his guns and knives into their holsters. “We’re just going to get our friend Alex liquored up, and see if he’s up for a chat.”  
  
Grant squinted suspiciously as John approached, fixing Grant’s tie. “John, the last time you chatted with someone from Pierce’s division, they ended up chucked out a window.”  
  
“He lived.”  
  
“He was in traction for six weeks!”  
  
John leaned forward, silencing Grant with a slow, lingering kiss. Grant made an irritated sound, but still melted against John, like always; John pulled back and smiled. “Let’s go have some fun.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Grant gave John a quick kiss back before heading towards the door. “Could have at least made it a costume party.”  
  
“We’re going as SHIELD agents. What other costume do we need?”


End file.
